


Who says I can't fall in love with you

by Wuming333



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blackmail, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mike was proven innocent, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, donna is louis's assistant, fake to real relationships, future gay marriage, louis knows mikes secret, mike didn't take the deal with Gibbs, mike doesn't go to jail, mike is louis's associate, relationships, word deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuming333/pseuds/Wuming333
Summary: Louis knows about mikes secret now he wants something in return....meaning Mike and his associate skills. But when Louis takes Mike away from Harvey he gives him a weird and random way that Harvey can get Mike back, without knowing Harvey would take one a little too seriously. Now without letting anyone find out Harvey has agreed to Mike to date each other in order to save Mike from having to Work for Louis forever. -Sorry but I am not writing this for a while, haven't seen the show for a while and forgot anything, I will write it again one day maybe, if you would still like to read it, go ahead.





	1. Louis knows Mikes secret

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this story, thanks for clicking on it to read it. Oh and its already Person Specter Litt (for no reason but just I wanted it to)

Mike’s POV

I walked down the hall towards Harvey’s office when Louis ran up to me. “Hey Louis what is it you need?”I asked looking through my stack of papers I had in my hand. 

“Its not what I need, its what you need to get me to not report you to your police”Louis whispered in my’s ear. I stopped in my tracks as I felt a chill crawl down my back. “Ahh so its true, so I suggest you walk over to my office right now unless you want to be walked to the police office instead” he whispered again I could hear the smirk on his lips as he gripped my arm. All I could do was follow him, as I thought of all the things I was grateful for. I sat down as Louis closed the door and walked over to me, “so Mike, the secret is out”

“What secret Louis?”I asked trying to keep a straight face.

“Cut the bullshit Mike you know it and I know it and so does Harvey and Jessica and Donna and probably other”Louis yelled

“What do you mean?”I gulped 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?! You...Never...Went...To...Harvard”Louis leaned over to me. “But i’m not going to take you to the cops”he smiled but I knew that meant something way worse. 

“What are you going to do Louis?”I asked nervous as all hell

“I want you to be my associate and only my associate, meaning no more working with Harvey and do whatever I ask you to do”Louis smiled. I was thankful that he wasn’t going to report me to the police but being his associate!?! 

“Fine Louis I will be your associate and stop working for Harvey only because of the blackmail you're doing”I said and Louis smirked 

“Nice to have you on board Mike you will love it here on team Iitt”Louis said patting me on my shoulder “you're free to go Harvey the news now”Louis said getting back to work. With the stack of papers still in my hand, I felt so weird as I was walking down the hallway. Did that even happen? 

“Hey Mike are you okay you look like you just saw a ghost?”Donna asked as I walked passed her desk. I couldn’t speak back I just needed to tell Harvey maybe he had a way for me to get out of this. 

“There you are what took you so long? Mike?”I stood there gripping tighter on my stack of papers.

“Louis knows my secret about me not going to law school, and now wants me to be his own private associate”I said waiting for Harvey to say something. 

“Just say no”Harvey said

“I already tried that but its too late, so he let me drop these off and tell you I won’t be working for you anymore”I said giving Harvey his papers

“Like hell I care about that stack of papers Louis isn’t getting you”Harvey said storming out of his office. I was left there standing there worried about what may happen next. 

Harvey’s POV

Louis didn’t have the right to take away Mike, I hired him. “LOUIS”I slammed the door shut  
“What is it Harvey?”Louis smirked

“I don’t care what you know or anything but you are not getting Mike”I said and Louis laughed

“Of course I am because you care about him enough to not want him to go to prison then you will let him go”Louis said walking closer to me.

“What do you want exchange for Mike?”I asked

“Oh you're not getting Mike back, the only way you're getting him back is if you find a way to get him back, you have a big white wedding and get married or he QUITS so too bad because I know none of those are happening”Louis sat down. 

“I will beat you one day”I yelled as I stormed out of the room

“I will be waiting”I heard him yell after me. I can’t believe this is where we are he is really taking Mike and making him his own associate. I sat in my office by myself until Donna walked in my office

“What's wrong Harvey you look deep in thought plus you stormed out of here when Mike came in and stormed back in?”Donna asked

“I need to think Donna, no that can’t happen….maybe no that's illegal”I was trying to think of a way to keep Mike.

“Harvey what’s going on?”

“Maybe I can Marry him”

“HARVEY!!! No one is marrying no one until you tell me what is happening!!”Donna raised her voice.  
“Louis knows about Mike and he is taking him away from me”I said and Donna sighed and sat down.

“And how does Marriage tie into this whole thing you lost me there”she asked

“Its nothing just something Louis said to get Mike back”I said and Donna nodded.

“Well marry whoever you want just make sure they know about first”she walked out of my office. I sighed and poured myself a drink, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Hey Want to get Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go I hope you enjoy this chapter

Hey, want to get married?

 

Mike’s POV

I have been working for Louis for only two days and it sucks, he won’t let me see Harvey because he is scared we will be plotting something. He is too smart for our own good, the only thing I like about this is that I'm not sitting in a jail cell and still get to work as a lawyer it's just this time it's with Louis. At least Louis likes Donna enough to let me go see her still, but still if I can’t handle two days what’s that going to stay for the rest of my life. I walked into the file room to print some things for Louis, it was a boring existence but so be it. “Well look at you working away” I heard someone say I turned around and there was Harvey.

“I’m not allowed to be in the same room with you without Louis,”I said 

“So I heard but who says this wasn’t a mistake I was just printing something and you happened to be here” three minutes he smirked I was confused what are we going to talk three-minute time span. 

“What did you need to talk to me about?”I asked

“It's about getting out to stop working for Louis and back for me,”Harvey said that sounded good.

“What are you waiting for tell me already,” I said and Harvey took a deep breath in 

“Marry Me,” Harvey said I stood there shocked did he just say marry him????

“Did you say what I thought you said?”I asked and he nodded “WHY?”I asked 

“Because when I went to get you back from Louis that was one of the ways to get you back to be married, I know its sudden but why not if it gets you away from him forever”Harvey said. I couldn’t believe what he was saying right now, he was actually asking me to marry him to get me back.

“NO”I said Harvey looked kinda shocked

“Don’t tell me you really want to work for Louis for the rest of your career!”harvey said I sighed he really didn’t get it.

“You don’t just ask someone to marry you because of a work problem, marriage proposals are meant to be filled with love and kindness, meant to be the happiest day of the person's life. You don’t marry someone like that I won’t I would only marry someone if I loved them and wanted to”I said I couldn’t just let this go he really came here and asked me something like that was losing his marbles I mean he is ten years older than me and were both guys like what!.

“But Mike i’m doing this because I want to back, to work with me to show Louis that you’re mine,”he said it was kinda creeping me out now

“So you only want me back to work with you because you hate to lose, that's nice Harvey I have papers to give to Louis,”I said taking my papers and leaving. I was so shocked that I couldn’t think straight marry Harvey Specter my old boss because his emey took me away from him funny, maybe it was all a joke.


	3. Donna the messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has to pass messages from Harvey to Mike after learning about the declined 'marriage' proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have so many books on different websites to post an update, plus school has been killing me. I won't post a lot but whenever I think about it.

Mike’s POV

I walked to my cubicle, I sat down, thinking to myself. Harvey’s words repeating in my head, over, and over, and over again. What was he thinking, to my knowledge he could be just joking, but he looked serious. “Hey Mike, I need you to go through all these papers and sort them” Louis dropped a big stack of papers on my desk.

“Okay I will have them done by the end of the day” I answered and he went away. If I went along with him, it wasn’t that bad. Don’t ignore him, or disagree with him, and he is not that bad. I started my work and tried to get this day off my mind.

Donna’s POV

I watched Harvey walk into his office, he didn’t even say hi or look at me. To my knowledge, he isn’t busy. I walked into his office “hey Harvey may I talk to you?” I asked he nodded and I went to sit down. “You look down, are you okay?” I asked

“I had a perfect plan” he looked shot down. 

“For what, again?” I asked 

“To get Mike back”

“Really, what is the plan this time?” I asked I was worried, Louis said that there is no way to get Mike back, so Harvey's plan couldn’t be anything pass illegal.

“Marry him” I was shocked

“Wait, you weren’t joking when you said that earlier? Wait what did Mike say?” I asked

“No, which is ridiculous, it's the only way!” Harvey poured himself a drink 

“You can’t just ask someone to marry you, Harvey!” I was kinda sorry for Mike, what is the feeling right now.

“That’s what mike said, does he hate me that much” Harvey took a sip

“No, but marriage is a big deal, at least take him out on a first date first,” I said. Harvey’s spirits looked up.

“Okay sounds like an idea, could you ask him for me?”

“Why can’t you do it, it’s your problem, you shouldn’t even be doing this!” I said.

“Because, Louis won’t let me near Mike and your my secretary, so this is an order” Harvey smirks

“I hate my job”

“Then you're fired” Harvey jokes

“I will pack my stuff up as soon as I die, by the way, you owe me for this!” I yell as I walk out

“Sure, sure”

I walked over to Mike’s cubicle where he seemed deep in thought. “Hey Mike I have something to ask you,” I thought of how I would say this.

“What is it Donna, I have a lot of work here” Mike doesn’t even look up at me.

“Harvey feels bad about today” I lie but to make sure Mike even thinks about it I say it. “So he would like to take you out on a date,” I said, Mike looks confused.

“Why?” Mike asked

“I don’t know, but you know his number, so text him or call him later or something, I'm done being messenger” I turn around

“Aren’t you going to ask for an answer?” Mike asks as I began to walk away

“By the look on your face, I can already tell you answer” I answer and walk back to my desk.


End file.
